


Sailor Socialism Versus the Magapedes

by Sugarino



Category: Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Capitalism, F/F, Feet, Femslash, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Humor, Infowars, Lesbian, Lesdom, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Tickling, Political Satire, Politics, Satire, Socialism, Tickling, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Summary: Sailor Socialism AKA Dasha Nekrasova is supporting the evils of social democracy when the reactionary forces of Info Wars send Aryan ubermensch Ashton Whitty to defeat this socialist wench. Who will win? Will the reactionary forces turn this cute pattotie into a class cuck or will Dasha spread the revolution to the soles of Ashton and the people and make no excuses for the terror and laughter that will follow?





	Sailor Socialism Versus the Magapedes

Dasha:

Ashton:

On a crisp fine Texas Spring/Summer day during one of those times where its like in between them, ~~around June and the summer solstice really though that's not important~~ there was trouble brewing. The evil-sjw-commie-libtard forces were out in full force, spreading evil ideals such as free health care, income inequality, LGBT rights, anti racism shit, and worst of all giving chimmichangas with every free abortion paid for by the "Marget Sanger hates niggers association of Amerikkka." Leading this clearly satanic globalist agenda was Dasha Nekrasova, the self proclaimed "Sailor Socialist." True to her word she wore a cutie patootie Sailor outfit reminiscent of a Japanese school girl as she sat on her throne which was held up on the backs of ciswhite males. Dasha channeling the spirit of Joseph Stalin himself set to work on creating labour camps which she was currently over watching. Millions of good god fearing Christians were sent to these camps were they were forced to be indoctrinated to bake nothing but gay wedding cakes while their children were indoctrinated into both the LGBT communist agenda and to radical Islam. Taking a sip of her Starbucks iced coffee as she watched the conservatives get indoctrinated by the porn video "Arab girls takes Allah-long cock" she cracked her whip named white privilege. The manslaves knowing their place carried her away back to her revolutionary headquarters. 

* * *

  
Arriving, her man servants took her to her war room as requested before being banished away for being micro aggressors. The young 20something girl had lots to plan. In the middle of the room was a map of the United States detailing which states had fallen to the gay agenda and with it its other policies like free health care and weed. Only a few states remained as hold outs; Mississippi, and Alabama. Luckily due to all the incest and extra chromosomes they posed little threat. Soon the USA would become the USSA and only have 70% of its economy be in the private sector just like socialist Venezuela. It would take a miracle to stop her now.   
  
Dasha leaned back in her chair giving off _smug liberal grin_ ™as she propped up and rested her sandaled feet on the table, admiring her red and black pedicure. Taking another sip of her coffee she was not prepared for what would happen next. One of the walls to the room gave way into a pile of rubble. Her first instinct to think she was under attack but still too surprised to act on it, never moving from her swivel chair and her feet still propped up on the table. Before her was a muscular man. More muscular than perhaps anything she seen, perhaps on the levels of a giga chad. She had no idea how such a specimen of muscle could exist as all men were forced to go under HRT and be pink pilled into cute traps. Then she started making out the features. Those glasses, that chin, that grey hair swept over. It was none other then JEB! formerly known as Jeb Bush before he legally changed his last name to an exclamation mark and capitalized his entire name. In his pants pocket she saw the source of his power; a bottle of Alex Jones _Super Male Vitality_ ™.   
  
"Please clap!"   
  
Was the only thing stated by the Giga JEB!.  
  
"W-w-what. H-h-ow"  
  
Began Dasha before what could only be described as a 6/10 at best barely a Stacey thottie came stepped through the hole in the wall. Her long blonde hair, her maga hat, her infowars reporter microphone. No it was not Lauren Southern but it was one of the many knock off no-name brand blonde bimbo based wahmen the right tend to shit out. This one was called Ashton Whitty.   
  
"Dasha your crimes against the American people end here! Your free health care for the homeless ends this instant as well as your other libtarded commie crap. We'll return to good American values such as bombing brown people that tend to self explode."   
  
Dasha snarled and reached for her gun.   
  
"Reactionary swine"   
  
She shot twice at Ashton, JEB! intercepted both bullets with nothing but his bare nipples causing the bullets to just materialize out of this plane of existence.   
  
"Bullets won't work Dasha!"   
  
Ashton chuckled and smiled as she slowly approached the now panicked women. Dasha attempted to make a dash for it but JEB! sensing her thoughts using his super testosterone powers, was able to restrain and pin the revolutionary in her chair. Straddling her legs and pining her arms above her head.   
  
"You evil godless leftists have ruined America with your socialisms and free health care. Its time to do to you what Joseph McCarthy wanted to do and should have done!"  
  
Ashton gloated and she kept approaching Dasha who was visibly concerned at this point, her eyes never leaving Ashton's approaching figure.   
  
"W-what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Its simple really."   
  
Ashton turned to her info wars camera crew who just materialized as the plot demands it. Microphone in hand and cue from her camera man she was going to show that thottie Lauren Southern she wasn't the only right wing blonde women that could show her tits on T.V while mentally jerking off thousands of very angry white high school students.   
  
"Greetings America! Ashton Whitty here reporting for infowars and the Patriot Front. We here at the Patriot Front have just captured one of the leaders of the revolution Dasha Nekrasova. Its time to bring this socialist traitor to American justice the only way how, with cruel and unusual punishment as mandated by the CIA."   
  
Ashton smugly reported in front of the cameras as Dasha struggled still in the background, though she couldn't help but think about something of the 8th amendment in the U.S constitution and Bill of rights but that was okay since it probably said something about Jesus and how great America was. She walked over to Dasha and JEB! stopping at the table that still had Dasha's feet on them.   
  
"Your pedicure looks lovely!"  
  
Ashton stated as she surprisingly, lovingly stroked the tops of Dasha's feet and the toes.   
  
"Uuuuuum thanks I guess?"   
  
Dasha replied blushing a bit not knowing why Ashton was being so weird.   
  
"You probably got this pedicure and these shoes via capitalism didn't you hypocrite? Checkmate liberal!"  
  
Ashton shouted dramatically and accusingly at Dasha who flinched a bit. The blonde removed Dasha's sandals, showing off her pink flushed soles that seemed brighter against her pale soft soles, the Belorussian slav's feet as white and pale as the snowfall and flag of her mother country. Ashton looked on a bit with disgust as she saw the dirty sole imprint on the sole of the sandal.  
  
"This is the type of dirt socialists attract!"   
  
Ashton pointed out again to the camera. At this point much like the one Miku/Kizuna Ai live stream there was a disturbance in the force that foot fags felt, and ever so slowly and surely they started to log onto this stream. Putting the Sandals aside, Ashton turned back to her victim and her exposed soles placing her index finger on Dasha's left heel.  
  
"What are you doi-?"  
  
Dasha began as Ashton dragged her finger up the smooth sole of her victim, it gliding effortlessly on the smooth skin.  
  
"Doi-ahahahahaha nohohohoh stahap!"  
  
The reaction was almost instant as Dasha broke into laughter, Ashton smilingly smugly again.  
  
"This will make you think twice about supporting revolutionary causes and will be a message to all socialists across America and the free world."  
  
Ashton started scribbling her fingers across Dasha's soles, the Slavic girl thrashing from side to side trying to get away but alas super JEB! was still on top of her, keeping her in place unlike Trump's wall.   
  
"Plehehehease S-s-stoahp!"  
  
Dasha begged through laughs and giggles, her face more red then her politics and ideology due tot he national embarrassment on being on national television. Ashton only smiled back and dug into Dasha's soles with more zeal causing the Slavic girl to bring her head back and shriek with more laughter.  
  
"Look's like she's ticklish Paul!"  
  
Ashston triumphantly stated to the camera, on cue from the point of view of the people watching the live stream it cut to Paul Joseph Watson henceforth called PJW so I don't have to write out that idiot's full name every single time. As per customary of his videos, the camera was focused on gracious shot of his nostrils and too close to his face that you could count his pores.   
  
"WELL IMAGINE MY SHOCK!"  
  
He sang in his usual sing song way before it cut back to Ashton, yeeting PJW from his cameo in this shitty fetish fic.   
  
"Let's see what happens when I do this."   
  
Ashton stopped tickling Dasha if but briefly, the slavic girl trying to catch her breath in this brief respite. It would not last long as Ashton would separate the big and index toe, tickling in between the digits. Dasha's laughter went up another couple octaves.   
  
"Stohahahoohohop it you Bihihitch!"  
  
Ashston continued a to rain terror upon Dasha's toes, going for the pads, getting in between the toes, striking with deadly accurate precision like how Trump bombs innocent Yemenis for Saudi Arabia. Mixing up her techniques, Ashton also decided to go for the knees, squeezing them and tickling under them. To her luck and Dasha's dismay, Dasha reacted to this as well with more hollers and shrieks.   
  
"JEB! get her arms!"   
  
Ashton ordered in a sentence that will confuse people grammatically due to his name. However to her surprise JEB! did not move his super power arms to tickle this socialist harlot.   
  
"JEB!?"  
  
Ashton stopped tickling, wondering why he wasn't doing anything. JEB! got off Dasha's legs and even let go of her arms, freeing the girl who nearly feel out of her chair and was thankful to be free. Ashton's bewilderment at this would soon be answered, as JEB! would flex causing his shirt to rip off revealing a shirt with the red and black underneath it, revealing his true colors.   
  
"JEB! you're...?"  
  
"VIVA LA REVOLUTION"  
  
JEB! said while respecting women with Ashton being women and respect being his fist. The thottie Lauren Southern wannabe was quickly pushed back and also put in her place just like she wanted. The camera crew still confused but kept going. Worried that any action they might do might make JEB! target them next. Dasha now fully recovered from the tickling mostly aside from some heavy breathing looked up at what was once her captor now savior.  
  
"You're?"  
  
"COMRADE JEB! I've come to help the revolution."   
  
Ashton slowly started to come to from her dazed state but did not get a chance to react. The now Comrade JEB! pick her up, restraining her off the ground. One hand kept Ashton's arms above her head while another gripped around her waist and keeping her suspended in the air. Now understanding her full situation Ashton was terrified, her eyes darting back and forth around the room looking for any hope of escape while Dasha smiled a smile that would put the Chesire cat to shame with how the tables have turned.   
  
"D-d-dasha lets talk about this."  
  
Ashton nervously chuckled to the barefoot girl who was now nearing her feet.  
  
"When our turn comes, we shall not make excuses for the terror."  
  
Was the only thing the Slavic girl said in response. At first Ashton thought Dasha was going to remove her shoes but saw she had other plans in mind first. Dasha had found one of her flip flops on the floor that had been knocked around since the events that had transpired. Dasha's smile got bigger as she picked it up and started coming to Ashton's face.   
  
"Lick."  
  
She commanded. Ashton having no escape being locked into Comrade JEB!'s embrace was forced to comply. The sole imprint on the sandal was still visible and she had a pretty good idea of where Dasha wanted her to lick. The 6/10 thottie stuck out her tongue and started lapping the article of clothing, the taste horrid a mix of the shoe's plastic along with dirt and Dasha's sweat. The sadistic Slav watched in glee at these turn of events. The Infowars camera crew even getting into it now, filming this new scene while trying to help the tent they were pitching. Ashton wanted to cry, holding back as best she could to stop further humiliation. In a stroke of mercy Dasha took her sandal away from her mouth and threw it back to the ground. Ashton would not get the relief she sought though as Dasha went down straight to her shoes.   
  
With a simple pull of the laces and a tug the shoe came off revealing a white sweat soaked sock. In embarrassment at the scene and the smell, Ashton's feet nervously wiggled. Pinching the top of the sock Dasha slowly and sadistically started to drag the article of clothing down her foot, watching as bit by bit of Ashton's pale soles were exposed. Ashton futilely tried to grab it with her toes but it was for naught, as with a simple tug the entire sock came off revealing her feet.   
  
Sock in hand, Dasha stood back up to face level with Ashton before unceremoniously shoving the sweat soaked sock in her mouth. The broken and terrified blonde just taking it at this point. Sinking back down to Ashton's feet Dasha tested the waters by simply poking her sole. The reaction was instant. A muffled squeal came from behind Ashton's sock gag and her feet reflexively jolted away. Like what happened to her, Dasha grabbed hold of Ashton's feet to lock them in place as her other hand went to town scribbling at the soles. Ashton instantly fell into hysterical laughter behind her gag, unable to even thrash around as JEB!'s grip on her was like iron.   
  
"We're going to make tickling great again!"   
  
Dasha said sarcastically while smiling and winking toward the camera. Millions of reactionaries converting to the red cause seeing their leader writhing to her best ability with a sock in her mouth from being tickle tortured. Though that was fun Dasha thought feet were a bit overrated, standing up she met her victim face to face again. The fear, the fear in those eyes similar to the Russian monarchy and Ukrainian kulacks before being mowed down by the red army. Yes that is what she lived for. From this angle she could see that fear. Luckily for her Ashton had wore a red summer dress with no sleeves, her armpits now totally exposed and her arms held in place by Comrade JEB!. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Dasha was going to do, Ashton pleading with her eyes to the Slavic girl. However there would be no mercy to class traitors or enemies of the people. Dasha's finger dug into those soft hollows and started skittering about. Ashton once again broke into muffled screams and laughter which now Dasha could see and enjoy as the reactionary thottie's pained face grimaced from the tickling.   
  
"How much did this dress cost?"  
  
Dasha inquired as she was tickling Ashton's armpits. Even in the blonde's hysteria she could understand the question but was still confused, only muttering a confused muffle with her laughter. Angrily Dasha ripped the sock gag out of her mouth, Ashton coughing violently and grasping for air at having another passage way for it.   
  
"I said how much did this dress cost?"  
  
"A-a-about 600$"   
  
Ashton meekly replied.   
  
"While millions go without health care you indulge yourself on 600 dollar dresses you bourgeoisie pig?"  
  
Taking a pair of scissors that just happened to be around she violent stabbed into the dress. Ashton screamed but luckily it seems Dasha was not aiming to hurt her. Not yet at least. Dasha started to cut at the dress, little by little exposing her navel and midsection until it fully open.   
  
"What are you OH NO!"   
  
Her own question got answered as Dasha stuck out her long tongue, swirled it around teasingly and approached Ashton's navel.  
  
"Don't you darhahahahaha nohohoho."  
  
Ashton broke into laughter again as Dasha's tongue penetrated her navel, the Slavic girl swirling her tongue around in the pit trying to get into every inch. Not giving her any respite on hand went to work teasing her sides as another kneaded ad dug at her belly and surrounding area.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT! Youhuhuhuha, Bihihihitch!"  
  
Ashton shouted to no avail. To up the ante on the torture Dasha wondered just how ticklish Ashton actually was. Lifting her one barefoot up she started wiggling her toes on Ashton's soles trying her best to tickle with them as if they were fingers. This actually had the desired effect as it seemed her desperation went up another notch. With a banshee like screech Ashton gave out her swan song before collapsing from exhaustion. Seeing it offer Dasha stopped her assault as Comrade JEB! put Ashton down. Turning behind her Dasha smiled with glee that the camera crew had never stopped filming and in fact it seemed one of them had creamed his pants while filming. The tables have turned and they sent a message to the people. For now Ashton would get her rest but like the French revolution of old tomorrow she would be given to the people who would enact justice on her, which would probably be more laughter. 


End file.
